Pieces of Yesterday: Edited Version
by snow winter
Summary: He came back after three years only to find out he may be too late. Did he really lose his chance? Yuta learns that when it comes to Nina, procrastinating is not an option, especially with Tsujiai in the picture. YxNxT AxK


**Pieces of Yesterday  
**_by snow winter_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing - no, actually, I own _some _things, just not Ultra Maniac. Bugger.

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

RRRIIIINNNG! RRRIIIINNG!

The alarm clock continued its ear-splitting wake up call but the person it was intended to did not as much move a limb. Sakura Nina was still dozing, apparently unaware of the loud alarm clock that was sure to wake up the entire household.

The door to her room was blasted open and a silver-haired boy bounded in. He glanced at the alarm clock and at the sleeping girl and sighed.

"Nina!" He shook her. "Hey Nina, wake up will you?!"

"Grmffmff." Nina mumbled incomprehensively and rolled to her other side.

Rio sighed, frustrated and grabbed the alarm clock. He placed it directly at her ear.

"You and Ayu are going to today right?!" He shouted over the din. "Get your arse off the bed and get ready! It's almost 8 o'clock!"

Nina's eyes shot open and she got up like she sat on tack.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed, already running to the bathroom. "I'll be late! Ayu will kill me!"

"Why do you even own an alarm clock when you depend on me to wake you up?!" Rio grumbled as the clock halted its wake-up call.

"Thanks Rio!" She shouted as she shut the door.

Rio just rolled his eyes and went out of her room, her alarm clock on his hand.

**OOO**

"Slow down Nina, you might choke." Nina's Mum chuckled as she watched her daughter wolf down the bacon and eggs.

"She's late with her meeting with Ayu because she woke up late – _again_." Rio answered for her as he too dug in to his breakfast.

"Oh shut up Rio." Nina downed the entire glass of orange juice and stood up. "I'm going now. Bye Mum, Rio."

"Take care honey!" Her Mum shouted after her as she ran out the door. "Where are they going again?"

"To the carnival." Rio said as he speared bacon and a piece of the egg. "She said she had something important to tell to Ayu."

"Something important?"

Rio just shrugged. "I don't know what it is, only that she couldn't wait for tomorrow to tell it to her."

"Odd."

"You tell me." Rio mumbled as he chewed on a whole fried egg.

**OOO**

"Ayu!" Nina called her best friend as she ran towards her.

"You're late Nina." Ayu scolded but there was a glint of humor in her eyes.

"I know, sorry" She apologized whilst trying to catch her breath.

Ayu smiled. "Oh well, its fine. Let's go inside."

Nina grinned and nodded.

It seems that they were both exhilarated that day so they rode almost everything. Nina even consented in riding the horror train and the roller coaster. She regretted it afterwards of course and emptied her stomach on the nearest trash bin.

"Are you ok?" Ayu asked her as they sat on a bench.

"I'm not sure." Nina still looked a little green. "Maybe I shouldn't have eaten those corn dogs before riding that roller coaster."

Ayu chuckled. "Did you have fun?"

"Of course I did." Nina beamed. She looked intently at Ayu and added. "I know you know that I asked you here because I have something to tell you."

Ayu sighed. "I know. I have something to tell you too."

Nina looked surprised at that. "You do?"

Ayu nodded. "You first."

Nina looked down and fidgeted with her fingers. "You know yesterday, when you weren't able to accompany me to that newly opened ramen house?"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Tetsushi-kun was there and he asked me to accompany him-" Ayu blushed.

"No, it's ok." Nina hastily placated her friend. "Really, it's fine. Well, after you and Kaji left, Hiroki-kun asked me if he can go with me instead. And after eating at the ramen restaurant, he offered to accompany me home. And on the way he asked me….well, he asked me…."

Ayu instantly knew what Nina was going to say to her when she said Tsujiai's first name instead of referring to him on his last name. Ayu clutched the letter on her pocket.

_"Oh no…"_

Nina was still stuttering and blushing furiously. "…he asked…er…he told me that he liked me for a long time and you know that I kind of fancy him. And well…he asked me if I was willing to try and see if it can work out between us. Er…I said that…well, I said…" Nina, if possible, turned even redder. "…yes. I said yes." She ended in a whisper and was looking pointedly at her lap.

Ayu bit her lip. She silently cursed him for coming back a day too late. _A day. _The irony wasn't lost in her. He had a really _really _bad timing. Why couldn'e have he gone back a day before yesterday or a week before or heck, even a _month _before. But no. He had to come back today and he was too late.

Bloody hell.

But despite that, Ayu was still happy for Nina; as long as she's happy so was she.

She reached for the blushing girl's hand.

"I'm happy for you Nina."

Nina, still red in cheeks, smiled at her.

"I-I wish everything will turn out for good…" She mumbled.

"I'm sure it will." Ayu assured her.

Once Nina recovered, she asked. "I'm finished. Now, your turn."

"To what?"

"To tell me what you're about to say silly." Nina giggled.

"Oh yeah." Ayu scratched the back of her neck and pulled a small envelope from her pocket. Nina looked at it confusedly and Ayu smiled weakly. "It's a surprise, open it."

Nina opened the letter and her eyes widened at the two words written on it.

I'm back.

That's what all it said but the young sorceress instantly knew who it was. Without another word, she stood up and bolted out of the carnival.

Ayu, flabbergasted, ran after her.

"Nina! Wait up!" She said as she drew level with her. "What's with you? Why did you run off like that?"

"I can't believe this. He's back." She mumbled, sounding as if she's speaking to herself rather than to Ayu. "He knows I don't like these kinds of surprises. Oh, I'm going to beat him up!"

After a long time of running, a stitch was already forming on Ayu's side but Nina didn't stop. Finally, they skidded to a halt in front of Nina's house.

Ayu didn't know how Nina knew he was there, the letter didn't even state a location but there he was, leaning on the front door, the sun gleaming in his pale brown hair. He stood up straight when he saw them and gave a blinding smile.

"You!" To Ayu's surprise, Nina's tone was not at all welcoming. In fact, she sounded angry. She marched to him, eyebrows furrowed. "Why did suddenly decide to come back after all these years?"

He chuckled, clearly unfazed by her bad mood. "You sound like I was gone for ten years! It's only been three years for god's sake."

"Only three years? _Only three years? _You weren't even there for my eighteenth birthday! I sent you an invitation and all, asking you to come but you didn't! Then you come back here like there's nothing wrong!"

"There is nothing wrong." He answered calmly. Nina looked like she wanted to shake him till his head came off.

"Maybe to you but to me there is!" She gritted her teeth. "I waited for you, I even had your favorite mango parfait but…but…" Nina sniffed and started crying. "…you didn't even call and I had no choice but to give the parfait to Rio."

He smiled sadly and within two strides, he was in front of her. He embraced her and ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry Nina…" He whispered as she cried on his chest.

"You're an idiot." She pouted, forgetting her anger.

He chuckled again. She smiled and sighed.

"Still, I'm glad you're back Yuta…"

* * *

**A/N: **This was my very first story, I published it when I was 15 over two years ago at April 24, 2006. I really want to edit it but I don't have the heart to delete it. I'm a sentimental sucker see and I can't delete my very first story. Sooo, I decided to post down the edited version separately and here it is. I made some adjustments and added a few details here and there but it's still the same. Well, you decide, see the unedited version in my profile page. I wish you liked it, tell me what you think and drop by a review! :)


End file.
